yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravekeeper's
The Gravekeeper's are a series of monsters based on ancient Egyptians who guarded the Pharaoh's tomb. The Gravekeeper's Deck usually activates "Necrovalley" and gains power from it, while using loopholes to avoid being affected by its drawbacks. This deck tends to prevent the opponent from affecting cards placed in the Graveyard, as well as keeping field control with its ability to swarm. They were introduced in Pharaonic Guardian as the first true Archetype. The Gravekeepers have powerful effects for level four monsters, but more importantly, when the Gravekeepers have Necrovalley on the field (which is ideal and very likely) most of the monsters will have 1900-2100 attack. The Gravekeeper's Chief was present in the anime. He duels against Jaden Yuki, giving the duelist a hard time, but eventually Jaden manages to beat him. After the defeat, he gave Jaden a half of the Shadow Charm Pendant, telling him that another person (Atticus Rhodes) has the other half of the pendant. (unseen face)]] A themed deck that revolves around monsters that have "Gravekeeper's" in their card name. All "Gravekeeper's" are DARK monsters, except Gravekeeper's Commandant who is EARTH. The key card to the Gravekeeper deck is Necrovalley. Necrovalley is a Field Spell Card that increases ATK and DEF of Gravekeeper monsters by 500. Necrovalley also stops spells, traps, and monsters effects from affecting cards in the Graveyard, like Monster Reborn, Magician of Faith and Call of the Haunted and prevents either player from removing from play from their Graveyards with cards like Soul Release or "Dark" monster counterparts. However, Necrovalley does not prevent effects that activate in the Graveyard, so cards like Mystic Tomato and Pyramid Turtle still activate. Because of the effects of Necrovalley, this deck tends to be somewhat anti-meta, countering Lightsworns, Zombies, and to a certain extent Gladiator Beasts, therefore making it desirable to use anti-meta style cards. Because the most of the "Gravekeeper's" monsters are DARK they can also use Allure of Darkness, and other dark attribute supports. Although Necrovalley stops most graveyard related effects, "Gravekeeper's" have their own support that are unaffected by Necrovalley, namely Rite of Spirit and Gravekeeper's Stele. The newest addition to the "Gravekeeper's" family is the "Gravekeeper's Recruiter". This monster acts like a "Gravekeeper's" exclusive Witch of the Black Forest, allowing the player to add a "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less defense from the deck to the hand. The multiple combinations possible with this creature to generate advantage and thin the deck adds much needed consistency to the "Gravekeeper's" archetype. Anti-Meta Gravekeeper's Recommended Cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Assailant Spells * Allure of Darkness * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Royal Tribute * Book of Moon * Pot of Duality Traps * Solemn Warning * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimensional Prison * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon Basic Gravekeeper Deck Recommended Cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Visionary * Gravekeeper's Chief * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Priestess * Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier * Fabled Raven Spells * Allure of Darkness * Magical Dimension * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Royal Tribute * Solidarity * United We Stand Traps * Rite of Spirit * Magician's Circle * Dark Illusion * Judgment of Anubis * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Fabled Valkyrus Gravekeeper Burn Deck Recommended Cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Chief * Gravekeeper's Curse * Gravekeeper's Cannonholder * Morphing Jar Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Mystical Space Typhoon * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Wave-Motion Cannon Traps * Rite of Spirit * Coffin Seller * Skull Invitation Strengths and Weaknesses The use of Necrovalley in this Archetype prevents the opponent from using the Graveyard as a resource. A very large number of opposing strategies, therefore, will be at a severe disadvantage while this card is on the field (Zombies, X-Sabers, etc). They are also have excellent search capabilities, as exemplified with Gravekeeper's Spy and Gravekeeper's Recruiter. Recruiter is especially useful in this respect, creating fantastic combinations with Gravekeeper's Descendant Their intense reliance upon Necrovalley makes them very vulnerable to opponents who enjoy using Spell and Trap destroying effects, so cards to protect it (such as Malefic Stardust Dragon) and traps that can help the player maintain a field and hand advantage over a stronger opponent are highly recommended. Also Consecrated Light is another weakness because this deck runs mostly dark monsters. The only good thing is that it still allows you to set dark monsters. Luckily, it is only found in the side deck of most decks, and cards like Cyber Dragon and Fissure can be sided to eliminate it. Also Gravekeeper's Commandant can run it over as well as that you can just flip Gravekeeper's Descendant and activate its effect. Optional Support * Malefic Stardust Dragon -- A strong alternative to Field Barrier to protect Necrovalley. It can be special summoned easily, protects Necrovalley, and has a good attack stat. While it may not have a place in a Gravekeeper main deck, it sure belongs in the side. * Allure of Darkness -- Adding draw power to any deck is helpful. All of the "Gravekeeper's" monsters are DARK, excluding Gravekeeper's Commandant and Charm of Shabti (EARTH), making this Spell Card useful for speed. * Royal Tribute -- One of the most key cards in a Gravekeeper deck, this allows one to keep the field under control by eliminating opponent's monsters before they are summoned. * Necrovalley -- The most important piece of support in Gravekeeper decks. Not only does it add 500 much needed attack and defense to all Gravekeepers, it also serves to disrupt many common strategies in today's metagame. * Royal Oppression -- Serves excellently in an almost continuously special summon reliant metagame, and only conflicts with main phase usage of Gravekeeper's Spy. Category:Archetype